Inuyasha goes to middle school
by bountyhunter5000
Summary: Inu-yasha and co end up in Kagome's time
1. Inuyasha gets to the school

Hi. I don't own Inu-yasha. Some lady in Japan named Rumiko Takahashi (who made Ranma ½) does.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kagome sat at her desk mindlessly scribbling answers to her math exam. In her mind, she  
  
was praying that she would pass, than sighed. She knew it was hopeless, because she  
  
thought that she wouldn't pass anyway. "If only there was a way I could pass this  
  
exam."  
  
Then. the door to the classroom busted open, the door slamming the teacher into the  
  
wall. Everyone but Kagome noticed since she was still praying that she would somehow  
  
pass the exam. "Hey humans! If you don't tell me where Kagome is right now, I'll tear  
  
you limb from limb!" This scares everybody, but Kagome, who still doesn't notice. "Inu-  
  
yasha, calm down." "Yea, Inu-yasha, I thought she was only your shard detector." Inu-  
  
yasha glared at Shippo and Miroku.  
  
"I changed my mind!" Then Miroku saw the girls. Everybody pointed to where  
  
Kagome was. Inu-yasha walked over to Kagome, who had zoned everything but her  
  
exam out. "Hello?" Inu-yasha waved his hand in front of Kagome's face. No response.  
  
Inu-yasha was about to hit Kagome on the head, but instead Sango hit him on  
  
the back of his head. This all happened with wide eyes from Kagome's classmates. Sango  
  
then walked over to Miroku, who of course was doing what he usually does when close  
  
to girls. "Miroku, will you ever find any thing else to do with that hands of yours?"  
  
Sango asked annoyed as she slapped him. Which earned a lot of thank yous from  
  
Miroku's victims. While that was happening..  
  
"KAGOME!" Inu-yasha shouted, pulling out a giant mallet. "Inu-yasha don't you dare!"  
  
Shippo argued. BAM! Sango and Miroku gasped. "What the heck did you do to  
  
Shippo?!" They shouted. "It was his fault, anyway." Snorted a satisfied Inu- yasha. Then  
  
Shippo pulled out a "certain" book. Then Inu-yasha saw the scrabble on Kagome's exam  
  
paper was the same as the book's scrabble. BAM! Shippo got his revenge on Inu-yasha.  
  
Sango and Miroku gasped. "What the heck did you do to Inu-yasha?!" They shouted.  
  
"SHIPPO!!!" shouted a pissed off Inu-yasha. "Uh-oh.." Was Shippo's reply. Shippo  
  
looked around frantically for protection . He noticed a book Kagome was looking at.  
  
"Hmmmmm" he thought. Shippo quickly grabbed the book, just in time to block Inu-  
  
yasha's attack. Kagome immediately snapped out of it because she noticed her book was  
  
gone. "SIT!!!!!!!!" she shouted half asleep. "Huh?" was Inu-yasha's last word. THUD!  
  
Then everybody, excluding Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, and Sango, went to touch Inu-  
  
yasha's dog ears. Since Inu-yasha didn't like that, he threw half the class out the  
  
window. Those kids ended up in the hospital for 2 months. (Miroku's praying for their  
  
souls. ^_^;;;)  
  
"Inu-yasha, what in the world are you, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku doing here?!" shouted  
  
a surprised Kagome. "The question is, why are you here?" "I AM HERE BECAUSE I  
  
HAVE TO TAKE MY MATH EXAM!" shouted a mad Kagome. "Do you like your  
  
exams?" Inu-yasha asked. "Of course I don't, but it's a given!" Kagome answered. "If I  
  
don't pass this test, I am blaming you!" "Why me?!" " Because you're distracting me!"  
  
Shippo, Miroku and Sango sighed. Then Shippo and Inu-yasha handed Kagome a  
  
"certain book." Kagome read the title and strangled Inu-yasha and Shippo. "Where the  
  
heck did you get the answer book!?" Shippo had a guilty look. "HE stole it!" "I did not  
  
Shippo! You know you did!" "Oh fine. I admit I stole it. I thought you would need it."  
  
"Well, I can't use it, so return it NOW!" yelled an annoyed Kagome, who was just  
  
scribbling answers down that she just thought up. Kagome then got up to give her paper  
  
to the teacher, who was still slammed into the wall. The teacher then walked to Kagome  
  
and took the paper from her. Then the teacher saw the answer book and took it, with out  
  
knowing what he took it from.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, What'dya think? But, if you did like it please do me one favor.REVIEW! 


	2. Ahh joys and irony

Well, long time no see, eh? Well, this chapter, like its title says, pertains to outside of Kagome's school also, just to let you know. I don't want you thinking the story is always gonna take place in Kagome's school. That would get boring, now wouldn't it?  
  
Now I present chapter 2! (Disclaimer is on and will only be on first chapter)  
  
Inu-yasha was fuming. No human takes something from me and gets away with it! "Why are you guys here!?" questioned a confused Kagome. Shippo was delighted to give an answer. "We want to see your world! It seems so different!" Kagome reluctantly replied, "My world isn't all that great! Besides, you would have to go to school, anyways." Shippo: ï. Inu-yasha was busy looking around the room while this was going on. Then, Miroku-kun, with slap marks on his face, came over with Sango-chan following him. "I don't believe we will be able to return back to our home. The well isn't working for some reason," informed a watched over carefully from Sango-chan eyes Miroku-kun. "Well then, I guess you guys will need to stay at my place for a while then," said a helpful Kagome. I wonder what is wrong with the well? "Hey, Inu-yasha, were leaving now! My school is over!" Kagome informed Inu-yasha. Inu-yasha then ran out the door. Then Kagome whispered into Inu-yasha's ear, "If I fail that exam, you will never hear the end of sit." Inu-yasha's reply: eheh;;;(nervousness).  
  
OUT SIDE THE SCHOOL...  
  
A million and one questions were being thrown at Kagome's hurting ears. "What do people do in this world? Where are the demons? Where are the farms? Why do kids go to school? What is there for fun? How did people get carriages to work with out horses? How do they get light with out flame? Where are the farms? How come there isn't anyone with armor?" Kagome had enough. "WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP!? ONE QUESTION AT A TIME!" Everyone apologized. "Well, I will answer what I can." Kagome now gritting through her teeth, "w-h-a-t s-h-o-u-l-d I a-n-s-w-e-r- f-i-r-s-t-?" Group huddle. Shippo answered, "how about the fun?" Kagome, now cheerful, "I can show you the eigas!" Inu-yasha's question, "what are eigas?" Kagome's answer, "moving pictures with sound and added effects." Inu-yasha didn't understand. "How about I put it like this? A recording of a play." "Oh, sounds boring." "That's because you've never seen one before!" "Oh, really? All those eigas are excellent?" "Not all of them are!" "Then why are you showing them to us, huh?" "Because there are some really neat ones!" Miroku-kun, Sango-chan, and Shippo had been looking back and forth between the two, so they knew that Kagome one this argument. "Can we see an eiga now?" asked an impatient Shippo.  
  
AT THE MOVIES...  
  
"Which ones are good?" demanded Inu-yasha. "I kinda like them all, you guys have to decide." Miroku-kun, Sango-chan, Shippo, and Inu-yasha stared at the movie choices. Then Inu-yasha went viciously over to a worker, who didn't notice Inu-yasha. Kagome ran in front of Inu-yasha. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!?" "I AM GONNA GET SOME INFO OUT OF HIM, AND NOBODY IS GONNA STOP ME!!" "I CAN TELL YOU WHICH ONES YOU GUYS MIGHT WANNA SEE!" Shippo came over and questioned Kagome, "Which one should we see?" "Inu-yasha, you need to learn some manners from Shippo." "Feh." "Hmm. What types of stories do each of you guys like?" "I like stories with romancing couples." "Miroku-kun!! Shippo is with us, remember..."-- Kagome gritted through her teeth. "Just kidding." "I like comedies!" exclaimed an excited Shippo. "Well, that's a start..." sighed Kagome. "Feh. The movie has to have a lot of adventure/action in it for me to even consider it." "Ohhh Inu-yasha, that's soo typical you." "What about you, Sango-chan?" "Well... it really doesn't matter to me..." "Well, I guess you guys would like either Poltergeist Report, Shang-hi Knights & sequel, The Terminator & sequels, or Matrix & sequels." So, the group ended up sitting through all of them.  
  
AFTER ALL THE MOVIES...  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS WITH THE GUY FROM THE FUTURE!? WAS HE FRIEND OR FATHER!? I DON'T GET THE SHIT!!! --" Kagome sighed. I should have seen that one coming. Then she checked her watch. It said 10:50. Crud, it's late. "Well, I guess you guys are going to have to stay at my place-" "Does that mean MORE RAMEN!?" Inu-yasha shouted excitedly. "Sure, w/e." Then, Shippo's little, soft, quiet snores could be heard. Miroku then remembered Kilala (don't kill me if I spelled it wrong -;;;) "Hey, Sango, you left Kilala near the well, right?" "Hold on a sec; Kiala!" The Kilala could be seen jumping from building to building to Sango. When the creature landed, every one but Inu-yasha (who was ready to follow by running to its side) instinctively climbed onto the creature, which followed Kagome's direction's to her house.  
  
AT KAGOME'S HOUSE...  
  
When Kilala kanded, Kagome's mother could be seen inside the house, doing the dishes. So, every one just walked right in (Kilala turned small again). "Sorry I was out so late mom-" "Oh, whoa, are these ur friends from the feudal era? No wonder you were late..." "Oh defiantly...Inu-yasha?" Inu-yasha was growling at the cat, which was hissing back. Then they got into an animal fight...  
  
ANIMAL FIGHT...BEGIN! DING!  
  
First, Inu-yasha scratched the cat, which bit him in comeback. This caused Inu-yasha to drop him, so he jump on Inu-yasha and clawed his face for 10 min...then Inu-yasha got out his tetsiga(?), which the cat stole right out of his very claws...and tried to stab him with it. This started a chase fight. The cat chased Inu-yasha around the house, until they came back into the kitchen...  
  
ANIMAL FIGHT...OVER! CAT: 1 INU-YASHA: GOOSE EGG  
  
Every one in the room was in a fit of laughter (the grandpa had just walked in at the beginning of the fight, and Shippo woke up). "Grrr..." "Looks like someone better get to bed before he goes on a rampage...right Inu-yasha?" Since he had that stupid necklace, he knew better than to anger Kagome. "Hmph, w/e." So, the guys slept on the floor of Kagome's bedroom with Kilala, and Sango slept with Kagome.  
  
Wonder what the other joys will be? JUST REVIEW AND U'LL FIND OUT!!! (If this thing gets a lot of visits on , which might count...it depends on how much) 


End file.
